


Sick

by oncepossessedbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles, F/F, Sick Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncepossessedbanshee/pseuds/oncepossessedbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is sick and stiles wants to take care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is something quick i wrote whilst waiting for my sister in the car, excuse any spelling and grammar errors i wrote this on my phone.

It was 6am and Lydia alarm clock had just went off. She tried to get up but her head was pounding and she felt as if she was going to puke. She turned off her alarm and tried to fall back asleep.

Lydia woke up to her phone vibrating she had only been asleep for for 30 minutes. She looked at the caller ID.It was Stiles.

"what do you want Stiles?"

"Lydia thank god. why are you not in school ? I was literally going out my freaking mind i thought you had been kidnapped or something!" 

Lydia smiled she could just imagine Stiles worrying about her like he always did.

"I’m sorry! I’m just really sick i forgot to text you i guess … i just fell back to sleep." Lydia said 

"Oh!….." There was a long pause.

"Lydia stay in bed I’m coming to yours…. I promise by tomorrow I will have nursed you back to health" he said confidently 

"okay be quick" Lydia said smiling 

15 minutes.

15 minutes is the exact it took Stiles to get to Lydia.

The door was open so he just let himself in. He had a bag that contained some chicken soup,popcorn,chocolate and the notebook DVD.

He walked upstairs and went straight into Lydia’s room. it was dark the blinds were shut and she was curled up in her covers. 

"Hey sleeping beauty how you doing?" Stiles asked 

"Ariel" Lydia replied 

"what?"

"If i was going to be any Disney princess it would be Ariel and for the record i hate aurora for some reason her whole storyline bores me" 

Stile just laughed. 

"okay Ariel how are you doing?" he asked again 

"im fine i just dont want to move"

"Well okay …. Movies and chicken soup in bed it is then" Stiles said whilst placing The notebook DVD into the DVD player.

"Sounds amazing"

"well i am an amazing guy" Stiles stays cheekily whilst climbing in to Lydia’s queens sized bed.

"whatever you say stilinski" Lydia Teased 

Stiles just laughed; wrapped his arm around Lydia’s waist and pulled her closer to him.

For the rest of the day they just lay in bed snuggling and talking.

A week after they made there relationship official.


End file.
